Feelings for you
by Haruhi Kitahara
Summary: Egypt dan Seychelles sudah berteman sejak lama. dan Egypt sadar bahwa dia menyukai Sey. apakah Sey juga merasakan hal yang sama? ah, semuanya tidak selalu berakhir indah. a Hurt!EgySey fic. judul gak nyambung sama sekali. please RnR! no flame yaa?


A/N: Hola! Saya Haruhi Kitahara. Author yang udah lama di Fanfiction tapi baru publish fic sekarang. Karena saya masih terbilang newbie, kalau di fic saya ada yang salah tolong dikasih tahu lewat review ya ^.^

Pairingnya aneh gak sih? Habis, sekarang kan crack!pair merajalela tuh, saya juga jadi pengen buat. Lagian, ini termasuk Crack pair favorit saya ^^ #tapikenapasayabikinhurt

Maaf kalau judulnya melenceng sama isi cerita

Saya belum berani terima flame, jadi… no flame, ya. Kalau kritik, itu SANGAT diperlukan.

Oke, Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Hetalia jelas punya Himaruya Hidekaz-sama. Yang saya punya Cuma fic ini.

Warning: typos (sudah pasti), mungkin sedikit OOC, Hurt/Comfort yang kayaknya gak kerasa. Oh iya, Don't like don't read ya. Jangan bunuh saya.

o~o~o~o~o~o

Seychelles.

Sebuah nama yang bagaikan melodi di telinga Egypt. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya bahagia setiap kali dia berada di dekatnya. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya sejak lama.

Mungkin, karena mereka sudah berteman sangat lama, dan karena semua kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama, timbul lah perasaan yang orang-orang sebut "Cinta".

Ya. Perasaan itulah yang sekarang tengah Egypt rasakan. Awalnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali Seychelles berada di dekatnya, dia selalu berdebar-debar. Padahal, dulu tidak begini.

Setiap kali Seychelles tersenyum padanya, pipinya terasa memanas. Setiap kali Seychelles menatapnya tepat di matanya, dia jadi salah tingkah. Setiap kali Seychelles tak sengaja menyentuhnya, dia merasa ingin meleleh.

Sekarang dia sadar, kalau dia menyukai Seychelles. Dia menyukai Seychelles lebih dari sekedar teman baiknya. Dia ingin Seychelles menganggapnya lebih dari teman.

Dia ingin Seychelles mengetahui perasaannya selama ini.

.

Sayangnya, Egypt adalah nation yang pendiam dan sedikit pemalu. Wajahnya hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia bahkan jarang bicara. Dia hanya akan berbicara jika memang harus. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya selama ini?

Karena masalah itulah, sampai sekarang Egypt hanya bisa memendam perasaannya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Egypt dan Seychelles masih terlihat akrab seperti biasa. Ya, seakan tidak ada yang mengganggu persahabatan mereka.

Sampai Seychelles mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Egypt benar-benar kaget.

.

.

"Egypt, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kau bisa menjaga rahasia, kan?" Tanya Seychelles. Egypt hanya mengangguk.

"Janji ya, jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa." Kata Seychelles. Egypt kembali mengangguk.

Seychelles terdiam sebentar sebeum memulai kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya…" Seychelles menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku…. Sudah lama menyukai France…"

Sebuah kalimat simple yang sukses membuat Egypt terluka. Mungkin terdengar biasa di telinga orang lain. Tetapi terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Egypt.

Seseorang yang selama ini dia sukai,

Menyukai orang lain.

.

.

"Egypt? Kenapa kau melamun? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Seychelles sambil menepuk pundak Egypt. Mencoba untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya kembali dari lamunannya.

Egypt, yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk memberitahu sahabatnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Yaah… jadi, aku butuh bantuanmu," Kata Seychelles. "Aku ingin sekali mengatakan perasaanku selama ini padanya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Egypt yang melihat Seychelles menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Reflek, Egypt mengangguk.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu." Egypt memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil pada Seychelles.

"Benarkah? Kau mau membantuku? Kau mau mendukungku juga, kan?" Rona kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah Seychelles.

Egypt menjawabnya singkat. "Tentu saja."

Seychelles tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Egypt. Saking bahagianya, Seychelles langsung memeluk Egypt dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Egypt! Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang paling baik!"

Egypt sempat terpaku sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

.

.

Awalnya, Egypt sempat shok mendengar kata-kata Seychelles waktu itu. Hatinya seakan hancur saat Seychelles bilang dia menyukai France. Awalnya, Egypt belum bisa merelakannya.

Tetapi Egypt sadar, saat dia bersedia untuk membantunya, Seychelles terlihat begitu bahagia. Dan melihat Seychelles bahagia adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan Egypt.

Sekarang dia berpikir, kalau France akan membuat Seychelles bahagia, kenapa tidak?

Sekarang, yang harus dia lakukan adalah membantu Seychelles semampunya.

.

.

"Egypt! Coba tebak, kenapa hari ini aku terlihat bahagia sekali?" Tanya Seychelles pada suatu pagi.

Egypt yang melihat sahabatnya sedang cengar-cengir itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

Seychelles menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memulai kata-katanya.

"aku berhasil, Egypt! Aku berhasil mengatakannya! Dan France menerimanya! Sekarang, kita sudah resmi jadian! Aku senang sekali! Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini! Kalau bukan karenamu, mungkin aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya!" Seru Seychelles riang.

Egypt tersenyum lembut. "Selamat, Seychelles!"

Seychelles kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih! Oh iya, dan katanya, sebentar lagi dia akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan! Aku pergi dulu ya, Egypt!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Egypt membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan.

Melihat Seychelles yang bahagia seperti itu, benar-benar membuat Egypt senang.

Walaupun dia harus rela melihat orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain.

o~o~o~o~o~o

A/N: AAAAAAAA APA INI KOK HURT/COMFORTNYA GAK KERASAAAA? (TAT)

Nasib. Saya belum bisa bikin fic yang bagus… j-jangan bunuh saya ya…. #pundungdipojokkananatas (?)

Maaf saya malah bikin yang Hurt. Saya mau minta maaf buat temen saya yang minta EgySey Romance. Yang saya publish duluan malah yang ini T_T #matilusekarang

Saya bikin ini soalnya Belgium Waffle, suka FranSey tapi juga suka EgySey. Yaaa jadilah fic abal ini… T^T

Saya janji nanti bakal bikin EgySey yang Romance!

Saya belum berani tampung flame, tapi saya sangat butuh kritik.

Nah, sekarang, tolong direview yaa~


End file.
